


Vidoe Temptress

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: John  and Lyla decide they need to spice up their sex life and invite Laurel to join them. To keep the memory they decide to tape the whole thing.





	Vidoe Temptress

The two beautiful women laid in the bed, Laurel giggling as Lyla ran her hands down her side. “Johnny stop playing with the camera and come join us.” Lyla glances at her husband with a raised brow before turning toward Laurel and kissing her.

Laurel’s hands twist in her partners dark locks as she returns the kiss with more passion than the playful tease Lyla started. “Yeah join us before we have to start without you.”

It was hard for him to resist the two beautiful women and one more glance to make sure the camera was angled and working right he joins them on the bed. “I’m here. You two need to learn some patience.” He’s not sure who snorted trying to cover their laugh but he was betting the sound was from Laurel as he had never heard it before.

Wrapping one arm around each he pulls them on top of him and kisses their necks. “What are you going to do, teach us some?” He loved his wife and the way she always challenged him and Laurel was this amazing gorgeous woman who had needed to have some fun and relax for a while now.

“Maybe.” He smacks both their asses and the way they both sit up and hover him, tells him that he’s going to be in for it and John can’t wait to see what they have in mind.

Hands trial down his chest and over the bulge in his pants. His hips buck but the women are just teasing him. Kissing each other as they touch him and he doesn’t make a move to touch them besides just holding them. This site has to be one of the most erotic he had seen in a long time. A worship of each others lips when he expected a battle of dominance between them. 

A shift as they move to each be one one side of him and he’d be lying if he didn’t say he was picturing them over his dick, both of their mouths working on him. “To many clothes on. John do something good with your hands and help us take them off?” At least he knew Laurel was going to be a willing participant and move this along.

 

“Since the lady asked, who am I to object?” He quickly moves to straddle Laurel and glances down at her for a second. He loved Lyla but to say he had never had a dream or two of the woman beneath him would be a lie. He glances over to his wife to make sure that she’s alright with everything before he continues and the way she moves to lift off his own shirt gives him the signal to go ahead before he even hears her next words.

“Guests first.” She leans in and blows on his ear before he hears a whisper. “Besides I’m just as eager as you are to see what she hides under all that black leather.” Both had seen her in less but never this intimately. The clearing of Laurel’s throats and the slight nervousness in her eyes, tells him that she’s waiting for them to change their minds. He knows Laurel too well and she’s always waiting for people to leave her.

John leans down and kisses Laurel sucking on her bottom lip as he pulls her up and pushes up her shirt. His hands run over the muscles taut from their nightly activities. John breaks the kiss long enough to pull her shirt off, before he pushes her back down. Lyla is kissing along his neck and back, her fingers playing along Laurel’s bra’s. He nips at her fingers getting a taste of Laurel’s breasts. The moan that sound from the woman underneath is delicious.

 

“She’s not very quiet is she.“ Lyla makes the statement with a laugh. She’s kneeling behind John laying against his back, her head on his shoulder as she unclasps Laurel’s bra. Lyla grabs John’s hand and moved them toward their partner’s breasts. 

John has no problem letting Lyla control what he was doing. Not when it was what he had planned anyways. “No, but I think we can get her much louder.” His fingers take her nipples in hand and he rolls them between her fingers. His touch are light and teasing, while Lyla’s is placing much more pressure on them. He can feel Laurel move under their touch, the soft whimpers and cries making him incredibly hard.

“I can hear you.“ The voice is as much a growl as it is a moan. Laurel is enjoying what they are doing to her but she wants to be an active participant. Leaning up she grabs Lyla’s hair and pulls the other woman into a kiss. This time it is a battle of dominance and teeth are clashing as much as their tongues are.

Lyla moves to lay down beside the couple and shrugs her bra all the way off. Tossing it toward the slowly growing pile of clothes, she turns her entire focus back on Laurel and John. 

John moves to straddle both women. Laurel sits up and tosses her own bra on the pile as a large hand massages her breast. His mouth is on Lyla’s breast and she has to admit they are a striking couple. One of Lyla hands is resting on John’s head pushing him closer to her breast, as the other tangles in Laurel’s hair to pull her into another kiss.

 

How long the foreplay lasted none of them could say but all of them were left needy and wanting. Laurel could feel John’s thick cock against her thigh and she let out a whimper. “Please.” She was already so wet and her body was throbbing with need. It had been to long and if she had to beg, Laurel didn’t care. It was only the three of them and this would probably never be brought up again.

“Do you want him inside of you?“ Lyla was cruel and she bucked against the woman’s fingers as they entered her, her thumb rubbing along her clit. She was bucking against Lyla’s hands and John held her down as his mouth worked her breast. “Come for us, pretty bird and I’ll let you have him first.“ Those words were all she needed to be pushed over the edge and Laurel screamed as her orgasm rushed over her. Neither one of them stopped and before she could being to relax it was already building again.

By the time Laurel head had cleared from her second, or was it third orgasm, she was treated to the sight of John eating his wife out. “Fuck, you’re so hot together.” She hadn’t realized she had said it out loud until Lyla glanced at her. She crawled over to them and started sucking on her neck as her hands kneaded Lyla’s breast. Between the two of them it didn’t Lyla long before she was experiencing her own bliss.

 

“My turn.“ His voice was husky from lust and she couldn’t believe how much control John had. She had already been begging and was in pain. Her eyes ran over his body and she could see that he was hard as a rock. He hovered over Laurel and grabbed her legs. “You ready for this baby?“

All she could do was nod, her mouth to dry. John spread her legs and lined himself up. Her entered her slowly with a groan and at first his movements were almost torturous for them both as he found a rhythm that would make this last. One of her legs went over his shoulder and she wrapped the other one around his waist her heels digging into his ass.

They had all pretty much forgotten about the camera, at least Laurel had. But she wouldn’t need a video to remember this night. “... sexy.” All she heard was the last sentence before Lyal moved over to her. “I want that tantalizing mouth on me.” That was all the warning she gave Laurel before she was hovering over her. It didn’t taken Laurel any time at all before her tongue and fingers were working over Lyla. 

The three of them found a rhythm and it wasn’t long before there were three very exhausted and satisfied bodies tangled up in each other. “I’m not sure I can move.” Laurel was going to be sore in the morning but it was worth it.

“Giving up already?“ She looked over at John and cuddled closer.

“Not a chance in hell. I think we’re just getting started. Still need to rest.“


End file.
